The End of the World
by MaraDixen413
Summary: Part two in the wake me up Verse: The CDC is gone, and Rose and Eli are on the road again. When the group hits an unexpected bump, Rose has to deal with the after math, all while Eli is busy dividing lies from truth. Will the siblings be able to adapt to the new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Book two, awesome. I'm going to try and make updates further apart but we'll see what I had to go off script a bit because I can't find a good script anywhere and copying all the script off the CC on Netflix is aggravating. So I might continue going off script for the rest of season two, with a mix of the original script mixed in.  
**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR THE COVER IMAGE FOR THIS STORY.**

* * *

 _I'm standing in the CDC, the doors are sealed. Jenner or the group are nowhere to be seen. I stand there and I wait, wait for something to happen, wait for the clock to run out. Big red flashing numbers, counting down to death.  
_

 _"Rose," Says a ragged voice. I turn to see Dad._

 _"Daddy," I smile. I start to go to him but stop, as he steps closer, his eyes are white and glazed over, his skin a pale grey. His arms are covered in red sticky blood._

 _"No," I gulp, stepping away._

 _"You should have made me stay Rose," He sighs. Reaching out his arms, the ones that used to be so comforting are now terrifying._

 _"Rosie!," I turn to find my brother, and he's standing there with a big bite in the side of his neck, blood dripping down his shirt front. He's holding it with his hand, trying to stop the bleeding.  
_

 _"Eli," I whimper._

 _"Rosie help me!," He cries. I can't go to him, I'm glued to my spot._

 _"Get bit.. your dead," Dad whispers in my ear. He's crouched down next to me, looking at me with his dead eyes._

 _"Hold on to that brother of yours Rose," I turn again to see Jim. He looks normal, holding his shovel. Normal except for the blood leaking out the front of his shirt, where he got bit._

 _I turn back around to Eli and he's gone. Daryl standing in his place. "Somebody had to have the balls to take care of this problem," he tells me. He killed Eli! Wait no, Eli's blue lights went out, replaced by red ones. That wasn't Eli, that was a monster._

 _"Stop!," I scream. But they don't they come closer._

 _"Get bit your dead Rose," My dad says again, looking down at my arm, I look too. There it is, a red bloody bite._

 _"No no no no!," I cry. "NO!"_

* * *

I jolt awake, grabbing my arm, looking down to make sure its still there, and not bitten. A hand rests on my shoulder and I snap my head around to meet my brothers strong steady gaze. I released a ragged breath as I laid back against the seat.

"Another nightmare," He asks. I nod, and swallow thickly. It's only mid day and my hair is drenched in sweat. This heat was unbearable. But I was alive and that's all that mattered... It had been four days, only four day since the CDC. Every time I close my eyes its the same thing. Sometimes its everyone, sometimes it just one person. But always ending with me bit, or Eli dead.

"What was this one," He asks.

"It had Daddy in it," I say quietly. He just sighs and squeezes my shoulder before turning his attention back to the road. "Do you think he's still alive," I ask.

"Maybe, he could have gotten out of the city," He suggested.

"Then why didn't he come back to the quarry," I wonder.

"I don't know Rosie," He murmurs, he shifted in his seat and leaned up to get a better look at the road in front of us. "Crap," he muttered...

"Whats wrong," I ask, following his eyes.

"Looks like a traffic snarl," He says distractedly. We slowly inched our way along behind the others.

"Are we stopping," I ask.

"Na, looks like we can get through," He says, moving the truck slowly through the maze of cars. I look into the windows as we pass, corpses. People slumped over with their heads against the windows. Their skin all pale and decaying.

"What happened to them," I ask quietly.

"Maybe dehydration, hunger. Who knows."

This time the the caravan comes to a complete stop. Eli slows down and puts the truck in park.

"Whats happening now," I sigh, getting out to follow him. We head to the front of the caravan, only to see the RV with steam coming up out of the grill again. Rick and the others all grouped up around the front.

"We're stuck in the middle of no where with no hope of-," We walk up to hear Dale say as we get close. Looks like the RV is down for the count. I chuckle a bit as Daryl starts searching through the abandoned cars, Dale watching him with an eye brow raised.

"Alright that was dumb," Dale admits.

"Are we aloud to take this stuff," I ask, Rick and Shane start giving everyone tasks. I look around the highway, I can't help the shiver that run down my spine. It looked so hopeless and desolate. Almost eerie it was so quiet.

"She's right, this is a grave yard, I don't know how I feel about this," Lori says wrapping her arms around her self, as she glanced around the area. I didn't think of it like that, that this stuff belonged to all these people.

The group paused, looking around. Thinking.

"We need the supplies," Rick said finally. I agreed with him, we need this supplies more than them now.

The group dispersed, some heading out to look for supplies and others staying close to the RV. Eli touches my shoulder and then tugs on a strand of my hair.

"I'm going to help Glenn and Dale fix the RV alright, stay close to Carol and Lori," He warns. I nod, he gives me a small smile, before turning toward Glenn and Dale. I go find Carl and Sophia, who were with there mothers already. I walked next to Sophia, listening as she told me a story about the time she and her friend Rachel got lost a mall. I've never been to a mall, Eli said they were to big and Daryl said there was a good chance of getting shot up, but he's always been paranoid.

A while later I pray to whoever is listening that the RV will be running soon. The sun beats down on all of us, sweat making are clothes stick to our skin. I wipe the wetness from my forehead and groan.

"Why is it so hot," I wine. I know I'm being annoying but its ridiculous how hot it is.

"Maybe it has something to do with the walkers," Sophia suggests. Sophia had told me how she lived in an apartment in Atlanta, so I'm guessing she had air conditioning.

"Its not the walkers that are the problem.. its Georgia," Carl grunted. I nodded in agreement with him.

"Carl where did you live before," I asked.

"King County, it was always hot there, my dad would say it was sweating bullets," He told me.

"At least then we would have gotten something useful out of this," I mumbled. It was a dark joke now a days, when bullets were the division between life and death.

"Where did you live before," Sophia asked.

"Calhoun, it was really small, it almost got as hot as this," I mumbled.

"Kids! You stay in my sight now," Lori yelled. We all turned and realized how far we wondered. I sighed and together we turned and headed back toward them.

"We should look for something useful, for camp," Carl suggests. He means searching the cars, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Looking at the rotting corpses. But then again I better get used to it, I'm supposed to be the strong one.

I nod my head at Carl, getting a pouting look from Sophia. "These are the dead ones Sophia, its the live ones you have to look out for, and there are none around here," I assure her. She gives me a smile, and we start searching the cars together.

* * *

 **Pretty boring right now but I'm sure you all know whats coming next.  
**


	2. Important Notice (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey guys I know I'm a jerk and haven't been updating regularly but I have a serious case of writers block, so I'm going to take a break with my stories and work on just one, a prequel I'm doing for my Ten Inch hero story. Please keep hanging on I am not abandoning any of my in-completed fics, especially the Home Verse. The next chapter of I bet my Life should be up after I get through with the ten inch hero story.

Mara Dixon.


	3. Not a chapter

Hey guys,

I'm just going to be honest, and Id like to apologize for not updating.

I have an Anxiety. Its so bad I'll have panic attacks over the most normal things that I just can't seem to grasp. One thing I've started freaking out about is not updating fast enough, or not getting a story out fast enough. It sucks but unfortunately I can't help it.

Just in case your worried, I'm not quitting the site or anything, or abandoning any of my stories. Its just that I can't get them all updated fast enough without working myself into a freak out. So here's my new thing. I need to take a small break, It should only be a week or two long. During this break I'm going to work out a schedule or whatever for my stories.

To the fans of my Supernatural Foster AU, you guys are amazing and patient, and I thank you. By the end of the week I'll try my best to have a new chapter for you guys to resolve the cliff hanger I left you on.

To the I am a Winchester fans, I'm working on the Sam chapter as fast as I can without killing myself.

To my Boaz Priestly fans, I haven't abandoned it, I'm just working out the outline since I decided to switch somethings around. But the next chapter should be posted around the time I post a new chapter for I bet my life.

To my Redeemed fans. Little Ray will be back, I actually just started the next chapter in my notebook. In a week, I promise.

To my Seeing you again Fans, I'm still trying to work out the knots in the plot line but I should be back soon.

To my The end of the world fans. This story is tripping my brain out, but I'll try and get a chapter out when my break is over.

Any other stories I have not mentioned of an hold for the time being, but I will be back. I will not start any new ones until ALL my current stories are finished.

I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll see you in a week and hopefully I'll have my life straitened out by then.

Peace out.

~Mara


End file.
